1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a connection dormancy method, a wireless communication device, and computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent advancement of hardware technology, the size of wireless communication device is getting smaller. Accordingly, size of power supply circuit within the wireless communication device is also getting smaller, so that the power provided by the power supply circuit is relatively reduced. Taken a Internet-enabled smart phone as an example, when the smart phone establishes connection continuously with a base station for uploading or downloading network packets, it is expected that the smart phone may have power consumption that is a couple of times more in comparing to power consumption in standby mode.
In light of the above, generally, after the smart phone establishes the connection and completes the operations of uploading or downloading network packets, the smart phone may disconnect the connection to prevent unnecessary power consumption for maintaining the connection if no other packets which requires uploading or downloading within a predetermined idle time (e.g., 30 seconds).
However, the current network environment is full of variables. For example, bandwidth of wireless network may be insufficient in areas such as rapid-transit stations or department stores, so that the smart phone may spend more time in establishing connection with the base station, even much more than time spent for transmitting the packet. At this point, if the predetermined idle time can be extended to delay the time that the smart phone disconnect the connection, the number of times and power required for re-establishing the connection may be significantly reduced. On the contrary, users may download or upload data through wireless network again after passing a long period of time in certain applications. In this case, if the predetermined idle time be reduced to disconnect the connection of the smart phone in advance, the power consumption of the smart phone may also be reduced. In other words, a fixed predetermined idle time may not adapt the current network environment having many sorts of variables effectively.